


Trinkets: The Bent Key

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Bastard: One shot fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Stiles has the bent key in front of him.  He's staring at it like it's going to magically disappear. "The key." He says pointing at it.





	Trinkets: The Bent Key

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read my fic, Bastard, then you should read that first. This is a short about one of Stiles treasures. It may make you cry.

It was becoming a routine.  Every night they get the girls ready for bed and then Stiles would tell them about one of his treasures.  Derek feels like the real treasure is that Stiles is willing to share something so, personal with him.  The twins are still too little to understand but it wasn't about them understanding it was about Stiles speaking about his past to give him closure. 

 

Derek joins Stiles in the bed after giving the girls a kiss goodnight.  Miranda and Amanda are in the same bassinet tonight.  It was a rough day.  They both screamed when then they were separated so, tonight they are together, puppy pile as Stiles calls it.

 

Stiles has the bent key in front of him.  He's staring at it like it's going to magically disappear. "The key." He says pointing at it.

 

"Tell me about it?" Derek pulls him into his arms and lets Stiles head rest on his shoulders.

 

"I think I was sixteen..." He begins.

 

** Flashback **

 

_Stiles is cleaning out the garage.  Alpha is watching him from the doorway.  There are no camera's in the garage. Stiles reaches up to the top shelf, trying to bring down an old box._

_"Alpha, I can't reach." Stiles looks down asking his shoes. "May I use the ladder?"_

_"You may."  Alpha allows him. "If you fall you will spend the night downstairs."_

_Stiles carefully sets up the ladder leaning it against the shelf and the garage wall. He climbs up and pulls down the large box. He manages not to fall but he drops the box.  His heart rate spikes as it crashes down.  He knows the box is full as it contents litter the garage floor._

_Alpha grabs Stiles by the scruff of his neck and slams him to the cement. Stiles knows better than to cry or try to apologize or to fight._

_Peter growls in his ear. "Clean this up, and you better pray nothing is broken."_

_Stiles gathers everything in a neat pile for Alpha to inspect. In the box was glass jars of nuts, bolts, and nails also, old rusty tools and a few greasy rags._

_Two of the jars shattered and glass is everywhere.  Quickly Stiles gathers a dustpan and broom.  He picks out everything that is not glass then cleans that up.  He finds two more glass jars from the recycle bin and picks up the nuts, bolts and the bent key.  Alpha is messing around on his phone and not paying close attention. The key is smaller than a house key or a car key.  Its sat in the box for so long that it's no longer gold but a rust bronze.  Stiles doesn't think as he slips it into his shoe.  It pokes him but he ignores it as he finishes cleaning up the mess._

_Later that evening when he's sitting in his chair he thinks about the key.  He wonders just what it was used for, how it got bent and why Alpha kept it if it's no longer used._

 

"I kept the key, because, it holds a mystery.  I'd sit and think about.  I made up so, many stories about it."  Stiles holds the key. "Do you think we could find out what it was used for?"

 

Stiles hands Derek the key.  "I guess that it's for a safety deposit box." Derek looks it over more closely for a number or a name. "BHCB," He points out. "That's where the whole pack does their banking.  We can go there tomorrow and see if there is a treasure in this box?"  Derek smiles.

 

"I'd like that." Stiles stands and gives the girls each a kiss goodnight. "Maybe we can get a burger after?"  He asks cautiously.

 

"We can.  I have to re-introduce you to curly fries, according to your dad." Derek lifts the blanket for Stiles and he curls up next to Derek who wraps his arm around Stiles' torso. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know you all want to know what's in the safety deposit box and who's box it is. Well, you are going to have to wait for the sequel. Yes, I am going to write a sequel to Bastard. I am working on an outline, and hopefully, I will be able to post the first chapter at the end of April or start of May.


End file.
